L'Adieu!
by Pouki26
Summary: Derek n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Stiles était la beauté, la vie, son point de repère dans la nuit...


Le coucher de soleil menaçant mais majestueux enveloppa de son filet d'or et rouge le loup garou errant. Le ciel, revêtu d'une brise légère soufflait sans pondération dans ses cheveux. La tête baissée, le regard éteint, Derek marchait sans but, l'esprit embrumé, ses pensées s'éparpillant au gré du vent. Il oscillait dangereusement entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts ses pas le menant malgré lui à l'endroit exact où il était certain de le trouver, là où il reposerait à tout jamais.

La mort faisait partie de sa vie, atrocement comparable à une offrande, un fardeau si lourd à porter qu'elle finirait par l'avaler tout entier. Elle survenait toujours de façon imprévue, coupant la vie de façon arbitraire, la laissant inachevée. Contre la mélancolie et le découragement du trépas, il n'y avait pas de réponse, seulement une riposte : Derek se devait d'assumer sa condition avec l'angoisse et l'incertitude qui en découlaient.

Les jours passaient et la douleur demeurait. Harassante, poignante, vertigineuse, comme si les flammes de l'enfer se délectaient à lui lécher les entrailles. L'alpha n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, semblable à une épave échouée après une tempête laissant son cœur et son âme ravagés, le plongeant dans un néant sans fin. Il était brisé, souffrant le martyre.

Comment continuer lorsque la vie vous arrachait ce que vous possédiez de plus inestimable, de plus beau ? Pourquoi espérer survivre quand ses mains ne le toucheraient plus, quand ses yeux ne plongeraient plus dans la douceur d'un chocolat tendre, quand il ne l'entendrait plus gémir sous ses caresses ? Le destin s'acharnait, encore. Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de cet humain se condamnant une fois de plus à traverser l'enfer. Comment oublier son parfum à jamais empreint dans ses souvenirs les plus précieux ?

Les émotions le submergeaient et Derek était bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la sensation que sa propre vie lui échappait, que son esprit s'égarait dans un autre monde. Il se noyait dans la désolation se perdant dans un océan de tourment et d'effroi. La mort était une fois de plus tombée dans sa vie comme un vulgaire caillou jeté dans la tranquillité d'un lac. Un fracas étourdissant venant briser le silence de son exquise quiétude pour lui offrir en retour la pire des tortures le laissant seul et vidé. Puis, à nouveau le silence, mais pas le même qu'auparavant. Un silence assourdissant. _Adieu,_ répétait cette voix qui dans son âme pleurait.

Après de nombreuses menaces et de non dits, se refusant à accepter ces curieuses sensations qui l'animaient, le piège s'était toutefois refermé sur lui brisant les chaines de ses résolutions. _Ne plus jamais tombé amoureux_. Mais Derek avait cédé, vaincu par l'énergie et la volonté de l'humain. C'est ainsi que, guidé par ses sentiments, certain de faire le meilleur des choix, il avait finalement choisi cet exaspérant jeune homme pour être l'unique compagnon de sa vie.

Derek n'avait jamais regrettait son choix. Stiles était la beauté, la vie, son point de repère dans la nuit. Il l'avait tiré vers la lumière pour le faire plonger dans un tourbillon de plaisir, les faisant baigner tous deux dans une paisible torpeur de félicité. L'amour de l'humain était désormais tout ce qui lui importait. Et même si ses nombreux discours sans queue ni tête qu'il lui servait presque tous les jours l'agaçaient, il n'en demeurait pas moins fortement satisfait de leur relation.

Mais Stiles était partit de son regard pour ne jamais revenir. Il l'avait abandonné sans le moindre remord, sans aucun regret. Dorénavant, sa vie en tant qu'être défunt serait de survivre dans l'esprit des vivants. Et au grand jamais Derek ne l'oublierait, que ce soit l'odeur de sa peau ou la douceur de son regard. Revoir son visage, entendre l'écho de sa voix, goûter la saveur de sa peau, ses lèvres s'égarant dans le creux de son cou pour mieux fleurir sur sa bouche. Il n'oublierait rien.

Un zéphyr doux et agréable caressa le visage de l'alpha qui ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration de l'air du soir mais cela ne combla en rien le vide dans sa poitrine, un vide qui s'était installé depuis la mort de Stiles, un creux douloureux lui rappelant ce qu'il avait perdu.

Le soleil descendait inexorablement disparaissant derrière la cime des arbres. Bientôt, la nuit envelopperait Derek de son éternel manteau noir l'entrainant dans les ténèbres. Mais il s'en fichait. En perdant Stiles il avait sombré dans l'obscurité pour ne plus jamais en sortir. A quoi bon trainer dans un monde sans l'homme qu'il aimait ? Comment inventer l'amour sans Stiles ? Pour qui existait-il désormais ?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Le visage fermé, il s'agenouilla sur la tombe du jeune homme faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur la dalle parsemée de pétales. Les émotions de Derek oscillaient entre la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité. Sans lui, sans leur amour, Stiles serait encore en vie. Il n'aurait jamais fait pareille folie, il ne serait pas acharné à lui trouver le cadeau de ses rêves.

_Le surnaturel n'y était pour rien. Un matin de décembre, deux jours avant noël, Stiles était partit précipitamment de chez lui. Il avait reçu l'appel tant attendu. Quand son père lui avait demandé où il filait comme ça, le jeune homme lui avait répondu qu'il était pressé et qu'il lui expliquerait à son retour. Comment le shérif aurait-il pu se douter qu'il ne reverrait jamais son fils ?_

_Une heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, le fameux papier à la main, le jeune Stilinski marchait au cœur de la ville de Beacon Hills avec la certitude qu'il allait faire de Derek l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, du moins l'espérait-il. Mais Stiles ne vit pas le conducteur perdre le contrôle de sa voiture alors qu'il s'engageait sur le passage piéton pour rejoindre sa jeep de l'autre coté de la route. _

Un léger soubresaut secoua le corps de Derek alors qu'il tentait de taire ses souvenirs. Sur les murs de sa détresse, l'envie de disparaitre demeurait. L'adieu de Stiles coulait dans ses veines. Lui qui était les mille vents soufflant, la lumière dans sa vie, sa raison d'exister, que lui restait-il ? Il décida de se remémorer une ultime fois ce jour funeste qui avait détruit son existence lui arrachant le cœur, détruisant ses espoirs.

_A quelques kilomètres de la ville, au cœur de sa maison incendiée, Derek s'entrainait comme chaque matin, désireux de conserver sa silhouette plus qu'avantageuse, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour plaire à son jeune amant, son compagnon qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt un an. Il était grisé de bonheur, ne réalisant même pas qu'aimait Stiles le rendait plus agréable à vivre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour idolâtrer à ce point une personne, et surtout pas un homme, mais Stiles le lui rendait bien._

_Hors, ce jour là, alors qu'il était dans une série de pompes intensive, le corps imprégné de sueur, son cœur rata un battement. Se relevant vivement, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. S'il ne bougea pas pendant de longues et interminables secondes, un malaise authentique prenait irrémédiablement possession de son cœur l'inondant tel un poison coulant dans ses veines. Il cessa de respirer, c'est alors qu'il comprit. Stiles était en danger. _

_Bien sur, Derek était arrivé trop tard. L'ambulance était déjà sur place emportant avec elle le corps brisé et couvert de sang de l'humain. Il tenait toujours dans sa main le précieux papier alors qu'il marmonnait inlassablement le nom du loup. Alors, comme dans un rêve, Derek fut à ses côtés, assis près de lui, alors que l'ambulance, sirènes hurlantes, fonçait vers l'hôpital. _

_- Derek ! _

_- Ne parle pas !_

_Derek tremblait, secouait d'une périlleuse angoisse. Stiles était dans un état plus que lamentable, il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors que ceux de Stiles pétillaient d'une joie éternelle. Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Je voulais te faire la surprise._

_Sa voix était à peine audible mais Derek l'entendait très distinctement. Les yeux de l'alpha glissèrent sur le papier taché de sang emprisonné dans la main de Stiles. Il le prit et le défroissa. Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le visage pâle mais souriant de son compagnon. _

_- Stiles ! C'est…_

_Sa voix se brisa et il tomba à genou portant la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres pour en embrasser sa paume. Il n'osait le toucher davantage, son corps était en pièce, ses vêtements déchirés, du sang, partout, recouvrant ses jambes, ses bras, son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement mais Stiles ne laissait rien paraitre de sa souffrance, hors, Derek était certain qu'il souffrait le martyre. Ses jambes étaient probablement fracturées alors que ses vertèbres avaient été écrasées sous le choc. Il entendait les battements de son cœur faiblir et sa respiration devenir irrégulière. _

_- Oui. Un contrat de location. C'est notre nouveau chez nous. Joyeux noël Derek !_

_- Bon sang !_

_Désespérément, Derek tentait de réprimer ses émotions, de les tenir à distance mais une douleur effroyable le déchira. Le barrage céda et ses larmes débordèrent. La douleur était indescriptible, physique, mentale, métaphysique, elle s'infiltrait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Une véritable dévastation. __Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il cella ses lèvres à celles de Stiles. Jusqu'à quel point cet humain pouvait-il être idiot ? Toutes ces recherches, quand les avaient-il entreprises ? Il ne lui en avait jamais touché mot. Vivre avec l'humain était son vœu le plus cher, mais ils avaient pourtant le temps. Stiles était tout juste majeur. _

_Ces mots qu'il gardait secrets, enfouis au plus profond de lui comme un précieux trésor, le moment était venu de les lui dire. Il glissa une main sur son visage, caressant de son pouce ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans les prunelles chocolat fatiguées._

_- Je t'aime Stiles !_

_Une unique larme roula sur la joue de l'humain alors que le souffle lui manquait._

_- Merci._

_Derek n'attendait pas de réponse. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments qui habitaient le cœur de Stiles. Il se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau son compagnon._

_Dans ses yeux qui se voilaient, Stiles revivait sa romance. La réalité s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Il ne vivrait jamais dans ce nouvel appartement avec Derek, il ne passerait pas son premier noël avec l'homme de sa vie, il ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher ce soir. Mais sous les baisers du loup, il ne craignait pas la mort. Il était heureux d'avoir vécu, de l'avoir rencontré, d'avoir fait un bout de chemin avec lui. Bien sur, il aurait aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps, mais son destin l'appelait._

_Juste avant que son cœur ne s'arrête à tout jamais, Stiles murmura une dernière fois ces mots que Derek n'entendrait plus jamais :_

_- Je t'aime…_

Derek secoua la tête ravalant une nouvelle vague de larmes. Il ne pleurerait plus jamais. Il n'aimerait plus jamais. Stiles resterait son dernier amour.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le jeune homme l'avait quitté, depuis qu'il avait déserté sa vie, mais c'était comme si sa mort était survenue la veille, toujours aussi présente, toujours aussi forte et douloureuse. Derek avait erré tout ce temps, se gardant bien de venir au cimetière. Mais poussé par une force invisible, il avait compris qu'il était temps de lui faire ses adieux, d'accepter de le laisser partir. Stiles ne reviendrait pas. Ils n'habiteraient jamais ensemble dans cet appartement. Ils ne seraient jamais heureux pour toujours. Derek n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce nid d'amour que Stiles avait dégoté et avait déposé dans les mains d'un Shérif dévasté le contrat de location. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais ils s'étaient compris. Derek n'avait pas revus Scott et les autres depuis la disparition de Stiles et il ne les recroiserait probablement pas. Il quitterait cet endroit pour ne jamais revenir. Trop de souvenirs. Il préférait fuir.

Fort de sa décision, le loup se leva.

- Adieu Stiles ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu resteras pour toujours mon seul et unique compagnon.

Il adressa un dernier regard à la tombe du jeune homme puis ferma son cœur à tout jamais. Il avait pour la dernière fois de sa vie aimé de toutes ses forces.

Alors qu'il quittait le cimetière, le son d'une voix parvint à ses oreilles. « _Je t'aime Derek_ ». Les derniers mots de Stiles, son dernier souffle.

* * *

**Je pense que plus d'une personne va m'en vouloir d'avoir tué Stiles. Je m'en veux aussi, mais ça a été plus fort que moi, il a fallu que j'écrive cette deathfic.**

**J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé. Mouais, drôle d'espoir.**


End file.
